


it all started with a follow

by Anonymous



Category: Twitter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, strangers to friends to lovers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	it all started with a follow

he said : Sh*ts cute as f*ck

i said : aha you misspelled my name ! its h y u c k !

he said : sh*t u right.. hyuck baby boy hyuck cutest hyuck sunshine boy hyuck tiny

we are in love

havent u heard

how we rock each other’s world!


End file.
